My sweet little lamb
by Emie persson
Summary: The celestial spirit world has fallen into darkness. The spirits are suffering and cant escape. Leo the Lion is doing what ever it takes to get the place to its former state. Disclaimer! I DO NOT own these characters, or the anime/manga this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please come with a review


The celestial spirit world was quiet... TO quiet.

Something was disturbing the place, Leo the lion couldnt put his finger on what it was though, but he was getting more worried for each day that went. The celestial spirit king has gotten injured, so everyone was tensed & worried over the king.

All the celestial spirits are suffering, but what Leo has noticed is That Aries is suffering even more, her once so fluffy cute white wool dress, has turned into a thin layer of a teared up, dirty dress. Leo on the upperhand is trying to keep his calm, comforting everyone who wants his help. The pressure is to much for the lion.

They have tried to leave the world, but something is blocking their magic, so they are trapped in the former paradise, Their world has turned into a dark even Leos Regulus can keep the darkness away.

Scorpio argued alot with Aquarius, they used to be so close to eachother, dont even mention that cancer has put his scissors on the shelf, Virgo has gotten bipolar shifting shapes really often. Taurus has lost his mind & sagittarus is just really worried. Something is causing the celestial spirits fight eachohter, verbally and physically.

Leo looked around the place, seeing his comrades fighting

But more importantly his close friend Aries who he knew for the longest "I hope this blows over soon" he spoke as he saw Aries sitting in the corner of the wall, looking at other the spirits fight

"Hey Aries..." Leo said walking up to her, noticing her current state "how are you holding up?"

she didnt respond, Aries was to busy fighting her inner demons that has started to grow knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder "Aries..."

she felt Leos hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at Leo, her eyes is filled with fear, when she looks into the lions eyes, she pushes him away "N-no! Im not going to be your food stupid lion!" she yelled

Leo fell backwards & he was shocked at her outburst, feeling a bit hurt but he held her gently "it'll be ok... I would never hurt you Aries..."

"I-ive seen how you have checked me out.. its kill or be killed." she spoke as she never used to, she isnt what she used to be like.

"I have been checking you out because.. I care for you Aries... You're my closest friend out of everyone here... "he said holding her a bit closer "I would never kill you... I would rather die then kill my best friend"

when Leo is embracing her she relaxes a bit, moving her hands around the lions body "s-sumimasen"she shivered and tears fell down to the ground between them"It's fine Aries... Everyone is on edge.. So I won't blame you.."he said comforting her"L-leo. how long have we been trapped here?" she asked"Feels like a few months... I hope our master is doing ok.."Aries nodded "If we only could know whats going on here, i dont like this Leo.""Me either Aries... Come on... Let's try to calm everyone else down"

he said looking at her in the eyes when Leo looked into her eyes, she felt secure, and she nodded "Yes Leo" he nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to help Aries up "then let's go?" she looked at Leos hand, and took it, she held Leos hand the whole time as she followed went with Aries first to Scorpio and Aquarius, to help calm them down and get their relationship back on a smooth stood silently behind leo, still holding his hand.

"Hey love birds" he said to the couple, currently arguing "whats the argument this time"

"Stay out of this Leo" scorpio said "yeah.. shut up!" the mermaid spoke as she looked at scorpio and smiled, when they both rejected Leo, so they got back to being lovers again, and they didnt even care about going somewhere to do IT.

Leo walked with Aries after they rejected him "that was easy" he said as he smiled big.

Aries started to smile, seeing Leos smile that she hasnt seen for ages

"Alright... Who's next to cheer up?" thinks on the remaining spirits "who should we help next Aries?" looked to her

she looked at cancer, and then taurus "someone one of them?"she pointed at them

"Hm.. Alright let's first cheer up the perv.. Since he is probably missing seeing lucy"

Aries nodded as she started to feel more herself when she is besides her best friend " yes you are right, i misses our master also"

"I miss lucy as well... I wonder why she hasn't summoned any of us..." he asks himself as he approached Taurus "hey Taurus, how ya holding up big guy?"

Taurus was hysterical,crying screaming "miss lucy! have you forgotten me?!" he did a dramatic pose and reached up for the sky.

Leo thought for a while "Hm... I think I can help ya on this" he goes in his pocket and pulled out a picture "here" hands it to the hysteric bull

Taurus looked at Leo, grabbed the picture and he started to hugging it and kissing it "thank you Leo" He got back to his normal state, gazing upon lucys beautiful face.

"Allright lets help cancer now" Leo said as he walked with Aries to Cancer, hoping to cheer him up "hey, any new haircuts today?"

Cancer Looked up and Leo, shaking his head. "No, I wont use my scissors again.. ebi"

He Said, and Leo rubbed the back of his head, getting an idea, "Hey, what do you say about styling my mane?" the lion spoke. At first Cancer wasnt even the slightest intrested in Leos golden locks, but then he got an an idea. " I can try.. ebi" *he said, and he raised up from the chair he has been sitting in, and walked over to the scissors, and dusted them off. Leo let go of Aries hand, and nodded to her as he walked to the chair and sat down. "dont worry Aries, i will keep my eyes on you" *he said, and Cancer came back, looking at Leos hair,and he started to comb it. his golden mane wasnt as smooth as is was from the begining, but Leo knew that if someone could fix it, it was crab started to cut and style his hair carefully since he was still scared to fail. Aries saw Leos face relaxing when cancer caressed his hair, and he looked like he was enjoying it. She could even hear the lion purr, just a small purr comming out from his mouth, and it fills the room with relaxion. Aries couldnt help it but to giggle on Leos cute face when he purred. "Youre like a kitten Leo" She spoke and smiled.

Leo looked up at Aries, smiling when he heard himself purr. " I cant help it, Cancer have the ability to make even the Lion feel like a little cat" he laughed, and Cancer smiled from Leos compliment. "Thank you Leo... ebi" He was done styling his hair, and he hold his scissors in a way that he used to do before. " youre welcome Cancer, and thank you too, It was a long time I ever felt this fresh" Leo spoke, walked over to Aries, and took her hand, smiling down at her, and he can see that she is having a slight blush on her cheeks. "you got your glance back Leo. Our leader is back!" She said really happy.


End file.
